


Flaming Hot Cheetos

by SamanthaM_M



Series: Cheetos [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaM_M/pseuds/SamanthaM_M
Summary: Rey and Ben share their favorite snack
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Cheetos [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745083
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Flaming Hot Cheetos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seeyouwithyourlaughterlines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seeyouwithyourlaughterlines/gifts).



> Just a little something I wrote for my BFF

The last Flaming hot cheeto lay at the bottom of the bowl in front of them like a silent accusation. Ben didn’t want to stare at it too obviously so he avoided Rey’s eyes. Otherwise he would have seen the cold calculative gaze – they’ve been dating for three months now so Ben should still act like a romantic gentleman and leave that last cheeto to her. At least that’s what she thought. But the crunch spicy snack was too big of a temptation for Ben. He reached out. That was a mistake. Ben heard the unmistakable sound of a lightsaber being turned on and immediately saw its blue light. He gulped loudly. 

“You. Will. Not. Touch. My. Cheeto!” Rey strained through her teeth, reaching into the bowl. She threw the last piece into her mouth, not breaking the eye contact with Ben. 

As soon as the last cheeto was gone, she turned back to her usual cheerful self.

“I love you, Ben.”

“I know.”


End file.
